The Johns Hopkins Institute for Clinical and Translational Research (ICTR) is dedicated to creating a hew model for conducting clinical and translational research throughout the Johns Hopkins University, by addressing critical obstacles that impede the progress of basic science discoveries to the clinic, clinical discoveries into the community and results back to the research community. To propel additional high impact and efficient translational research, the ICTR will create Translational Research Communities and The Studio. Three Translational Research Communities will be organized around: 1) drugs, biologies, vaccines and devices; 2) biomarkers and diagnostic tests and 3) behavioral, social and systems interventions. These communities of researchers will help prioritize important clinical problems, develop new technologies and methodologies, support junior investigators, work with translational partners outside of Johns Hopkins, and promote efficient research. The Studio is both a place and a process by which research teams can present problems and get integrated, efficient, multidisciplinary consultations from multiple experts. With the emergence of complex big data originating from genomic as well as electronic health records, the ICTR has expanded the Quantitative Methodologies and Informatics Cores to create an integrated platform of data services. These new programs will assist our multiple research teams across the University to access a large array of services provided in five ICTR Cores: Translational Science, Human Subjects Research, Quantitative Methodology, Informatics and Research Participant and Community Partnership. Translational research is changing with more ambitious goals and access to more tools. Johns Hopkins University will continue to provide rigorous, comprehensive training to learners that range from graduate students, fellows, and junior faculty to practicing physicians so they are able to lead and work effectively in translational research teams. Through these innovative and comprehensive programs, the ICTR wants to lead Johns Hopkins University to be an exceptional engine of discovery and innovation. RELEVANCE (See instructions): By identifying and overcoming barriers in the translational pathway, increasing scientific collaboration, providing consultative services, clinical infrastructure, and technology cores that bridge the gap between the laboratory and the clinic, the ICTR helps to speed the pace of scientific discovery, and bring effective therapies to the public, and improve the health of Americans.